The purpose of this program in viral oncology is to continue support for the training of five fellows at the predoctoral level and five fellows at the postdoctoral level in viral oncology. Training in this program will encompass molecular biology, genetics and oncogenic transformation mechanisms of a number of transforming viruses, as well as other viruses either involved in human disease or used for human disease models or gene transfer. Additionally, training will be offered in the molecular and cellular biology of protooncogenes and oncogenic variants, as well as normal processes perturbed in cancer cells. These include chromosomal structures and transcriptional pathways. Participating faculty have primary faculty appointments and laboratory space in the Divisions of Basic Sciences and Human Biology at the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center (FHCRC), or in the Departments of Microbiology and Pathobiology at the University of Washington or the Seattle Biomedical Research Institute. Postdoctoral trainees generally have Ph.D. degrees in molecular or cellular biology or virology, or M.D. degrees with previous research experience in the basic sciences. Predoctoral students will enter through the Molecular and Cellular Biology (MCB) Program, or the Departments of Microbiology or Pathobiology at the University of Washington. All of the predoctoral mentors have appointments in the MCB Program. Each student, regardless of home department, will meet the specific requirements of the Viral Oncology Training Program. All research trainees will participate in the research seminars and/or journal clubs related to the research specialties of the participating faculty and will discuss their research with invited speakers. All trainees will participate in the annual VOTG Research Colloquium. The goal of this program is to train researchers who are highly skilled in both the intellectual and technical aspects of research in basic laboratory approaches to virology and oncology. [unreadable] [unreadable]